


Una rosa en París

by evemery4dreams



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Amiferre, En realidad salen todos pero se centra el Amiferre, Es un regalo para mi Cescca, F/M, Lo dicho: si encontrais algna falta grave es mi grado minímo de dislexia, Y espero que os guste y no me matéis mucho :), que bonita palabra, y puede que una pequeña venganza
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemery4dreams/pseuds/evemery4dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre es un estudiante de medicina que se refugia en la biblioteca de otra facultad ante el tedio que le provoca su carrera. Allí conocerá a alguien especial...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La noche que todo empieza

Odiaba estudiar medicina.

Combeferre estaba atrapado en una clase teórica sobre la historia de los diagnósticos de la tuberculosis desde hacía una hora. Y lo odiaba. 

Su padre había sido muy claro. “Serás médico. Como yo, como mi padre y como el padre de mi padre”. Genial. En resumidas cuentas estudiaba una carrera tediosa porque sus ancestros se pusieron de acuerdo en joderle la existencia. Se puso a garabatear con su pluma el primer papel que encontró. Se sentaba lejos de la mesa del doctor que impartía clase en ese momento así que no le verían. No era como Joly, en primera fila, comiéndose con los ojos los grabados sobre sangre y presión arterial. Lo envidiaba. Deseaba tener esa pasión que Joly tenía por su amada medicina, pero era incapaz.

Cuando salió del edificio esperó convenientemente a que Joly acabara de preguntar sus habituales 50 cuestiones al doctor que parecía encantado de tener un alumno que le escuchase. Ridículo, pensó Ferre. Cuando acabó le hizo una seña, la cual indicaba que ya podían irse al Musain a escuchar a Enjolras divagar sobre el futuro y la revolución. Ferre no tenía ánimos y se despidió de Joly poniendo rumbo al único sitio de Paris donde podía refugiarse.  
La biblioteca de Filosofía era su santuario. Había pasado tardes enteras leyendo a los clásicos y a veces se colaba para quedarse por la noche. Y ese era su plan de hoy. Pasaría la noche con Platón y su caverna. Con la mujer que amaba: Sofía, la sabiduría. 

No miró el reloj, solo supo que se había quedado dormido al despertarse desorientado. Mierda. Si llegaba el vigilante y lo pillaba ahí…Miró a su alrededor, aún era de noche. Suspiró y se estiró un poco pues no es que hubiera cogido la mejor postura para dormirse. Se fijó en su lámpara apagada. Un poco de aire se colaba por la ventana, la cual antes de dormirse él podría jurar que estaba cerrada. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

No estaba solo.

En la oscuridad no veía bien, pero podía jurar que era una figura pequeña, de andares gráciles, que parecía interesada en colocar algo en una de las estanterías. Combeferre guardó silencio, no tenía ni idea de que podía ser pero no le apetecía nada vérselas con el fantasma de un bibliotecario. Se hizo el dormido mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba la situación. Fue entonces cuando vio una mata de rizos negra acercarse a la mesa donde estaba. Perfume floral. Estaba completamente inmóvil pero sintió que algo caía a su lado. Cuando escuchó como se cerraba de nuevo la ventana supo que estaba solo de nuevo. 

Levantó los ojos y encontró una rosa roja a su lado en la mesa. La cogió con curiosidad y volvió a encender su lámpara para investigar la estantería donde el “fantasma” había estado. Los libros estaban como siempre ordenados alfabéticamente de la P a la Z. Platón, Parménides, Olympe… ¿Olympe? Ese era nuevo. 

Lo cogió bastante sorprendido. Olympe de Gouges, Declaration des droites de la citoyenne. Esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Su fantasma era una mujer?. Y bastante revolucionaria por lo que podía deducir. Había una A firmando la cubierta del libro. Arianne? Arette? Antoinette? Combeferre se propuso descubrirlo. 

Y conociéndole no pararía hasta averiguarlo.


	2. Odio, furia y Amice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mal día para Combeferre que se arregla al llegar la noche.

Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta de la Biblioteca, hoy estaba cabreado. Pero que muy cabreado.

Combeferre tenía ganas de pegar. A algo o alguien. Si apareciera Bahorel en ese momento le vendría al pelo.  
Cogió un par de libros al azar y se relajó con la idea de que en unas horas sus fantasma le visitaría y obtendría otra rosa. Se acomodó en la silla y apoyó los pies en la mesa. Hoy no había sido un buen día. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a entrar en el estado de duermevela, alerta al más mínimo ruido. Y rememoró en su mente la desagradable escena que había tenido lugar hoy en la facultad.

Estaban dando anatomía, el aparato reproductor. El doctor explicaba con conceptos médicos como funcionaban ambos aparatos, masculino y femenino, durante el acto sexual.  
El doctor Levein era un hombre muy liberal, y pasando de preceptos religiosos le gustaba llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Este hecho provocaba risas ahogadas de los alumnos ante palabras como "coito" "pene" o "vagina".   
Inmaduros, pensó él. Estaba atendiendo completamente a la clase. No es que necesitase lecciones, no era nada nuevo para él, pero le gustaba como explicaba el doctor Levein.   
A pesar de las risas, el hombre seguía impartiendo su lección. El problema llegó cuando comentó un grabado Griego que venía en sus notas y pasó a explicar el coito anal.  
Las risas se convierteron en murmullos desaprobatorios y una sensación de incomodidad recorrió todo el aula. Ferre notó como Joly agachaba unos milímetros la cabeza. El doctor Levien seguía hablando hasta que uno de los alumnos hizo el comentario.   
Pecado.  
Otro le siguió poco después. Antinatural.  
Invertidos. Demonios. Poseídos. Sodomitas...  
Asqueroso.  
Joly se revolvió incómodo, Maldita sea. Desde donde Ferre se sentaba podía notar como la espalda de su amigo subía y bajaba deprisa. Estaba dándole una crisis.¡ Joder, ahora no André!. Él sabía de la relación que el joven doctor mantenía con el poeta Prouvaire. Y no lo veía raro, tal vez porque estaba acostumbrado o porque creía que el amor era libre en todas sus formas.   
El doctor Levein trató de calmar a los enfurecidos estudiantes, algunos hasta se santiguaban. Explicó que, a su modo de ver, cualquier contacto físico que incluyese el aparato reproductor debería ser estudiado desde una perspectiva médica, y no por ello juzgado. Joly alzó la cabeza esperanzado hacia el doctor, sintiendo una gratitud indescriptible a su persona. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido ante sus compañeros que dirigieron hacia él sus hirientes palabras.

-A lo mejor a ti te gusta esa sodomía Joly...como eres un raro.

Combefere ya había aguantado bastante. Se puso en pie y cruzó el aula hasta llegar a la mesa de Joly, ahora rodeada por los demás estudiantes increpando al joven con insultos. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando lo zarandearon.  
Ahí Ferre no supo contenerse.  
Ahora estaba expulsado por iniciar una pelea. Que bien, pensó. Cogió sus libros y tomó el rumbo de su amada biblioteca. Por lo menos la visión de su "fantasma" le alegraría la noche...

Despertó de su ensoñación al oir un ruido. ¡Ya está aquí! Como siempre se hizo el dormido esperando el momento en el que la rosa caería en la mesa. Escuchó los pasos acercarse, silencio, y los pasos se alejaron.  
Abrió un ojo y vio que no había flor. ¿Que demonios? Llevaba mas de 3 semanas con esta aventura de la biblioteca, decidió actuar.

-¿Hoy no hay rosa?- La figura se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta. Ferre se levantó y fue hacia ella, que permanecía quieta y en silencio.-Siempre me dejas una. ¿Hoy lo olvidaste?  
Oyó un suspiro resignado  
-No dejo flores a los misóginos. -la voz era clara, obviamente de mujer como el pensaba, pero tenía cierto deje imperioso.   
Ferre frunció el ceño....Pero qué...  
-Yo no soy un misógino. Si lo fuera habría dicho que una mujer entra en la biblioteca a escondidas, y hubieras tenido problemas. Soy de fiar. Si te dejas conocer, te caeré bien.  
Ella soltó un bufido.  
-Estabas leyendo a Rousseau. Nadie que lea a Rousseau puede caerme bien.  
Ferré puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Cogí un par de libros sin mirar el autor. Creéme. Además- Ferre decidió probarla- Prefiero la escritura de Madame de Gouges o de Wollstonecraft.  
Ella se giró a mirarlo de frente  
-¿Has leído mis libros?  
-Dame mi rosa, me la he ganado.  
Ella dejó escapar una risa baja. La luz que les iluminaba era muy tenue y no podia verla bien, pero juraría que sus ojos le escrutaban con curiosidad. Ella le tendió la rosa.  
-Gracias- dijo Combeferre con una sonrisa- la añadiré a mi colección.  
-No me digas que vienes aquí por mis rosas...  
-Y para verte a ti.  
-Estamos a oscuras, filósofo.  
-No soy filósofo-apuntó Combeferre- en realidad...estudio medicina.  
-¡Oh! entonces, ¿que haces aquí?  
-Platón me ayuda a liberar tensiones.  
Ella se rió. Esta vez sin modular su tono de voz. Tenía una voz bonita. Se giró para marcharse.  
-Me llamo Jean-Jacques, pero mis amigos me llaman Ferre.  
Ella se paró de nuevo antes de agarrar el picaporte de la puerta. Asintió.  
-Entonces te llamaré Jean-Jacques.  
-Espera! -Ferre la detuvo agarrándola despacio por el hombro- no me has dicho tu nombre.  
Ella suspiró. Con delicadeza se giró hacia el y quedó muy cerca de su cara. ¿Iba a besarle? Oh...no.   
Se acercó a su oído.  
-Me llamo Amice....-dijo en un susurro- pero para tí, soy Amice.  
Combeferre se mantuvo clavado en el sitio. Ella abrió la puerta y se giró una última vez.  
-Hasta mañana Jean...Ferre.  
Él contuvo el aliento. Oyó como sus pasos se perdían por el pasillo y desaparecían.  
Amice.  
Olió la rosa esperanzado. El día, a pesar de todo, había tenido un buen final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He llorado escribiendo lo de Joly. Mi pobre bebé.

**Author's Note:**

> El fantasma de la bibliotecaria. Creo que esa sería yo xD


End file.
